This invention relates to silos of the type from which bulk materials such as gravel, sand and asphalt are dispensed into a dump truck below it. Heretofore, it has been common either to fabricate such a silo from its various components at the scene of a construction project or at least partly to dismantle a silo when it is to be moved from place to place.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a large silo which can be moved easily from place to place in its essentially assembled condition.
Another object is to provide such a silo which is simple, rugged and inexpensive to manufacture and use.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.